A Random World of Warriors
by rawr-its-keisha
Summary: What if Graystripe secretly loved Mistyfoot?Or what if every cat had a machine gun?What if StarClan hated toothpaste?Well,read and find out!
1. Machine Guns,Kitty Love,and Toothpaste!

My first few fanfics sucked 'cause my computer made them come out all wrong.Hopefully this one will be okay.I was bored and feeling random when I wrote this so beware!

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!If I did I would be writing books about cats right now.

* * *

(**A/N:Just about all the characters are still alive except Tigerstar cause I said so.)**

Fireheart trodded along a thunderpath for no actual reason when all of a sudden a squirrel attacked him!

"AHHH!"cried Fireheart as he pulled out a big machine gun and killed it,"that'll teach ya!"

He put his gun away and continued walking.

And walking...

And walking some more...

"Hey Fireheart!Why are you walking on that Thunder Path so much?"Graystripe asked,running up to him from the direction of RiverClan territory.

"Cause I feel like it.Why were you in RiverClan territory?"

"I was visiting Mistyfoot."

"WHY?You hardly know her!"

"We have an entire relationship,Fireheart!Remember when she talked to us at that bush?"

"No..."

"Well,she did.And we developed a relationship that you'll never understand!"

"Well,ok then,good for you.Let's go back to ThunderClan now."Fireheart said and cut off into ThunderClan territory,however,Graystripe stopped at the border.

"Come on!Let's go!"Fireheart urged.

"I-I can't."Graystripe stammered.

"Why not?"

"Because-because...No reason let's go!"Graystripe walked into ThunderClan territory with a goofy grin on his face.

Fireheart stopped and stared as Graystripe trotted by,Fireheart shook his head and followed his very weird friend into the forest they loved so much.

When they got to camp they were surprised to find Spottedleaf making out passionately with Runningwind in the middle of camp.

"What the-?"Fireheart gasped."Medicine-cats can't make out!It's in the warrior code!"

"Fireheart?!Graystripe?!What are you doing back so soon?I thought you were going to destroy the North Pole!"Spottedleaf said,obviously shocked.

"What?!What's a north pole?"Graystripe asked.

"Nothing forget I said anything."Spottedleaf continued making out with Runningwind.

"I wanna make out with someone!"Swiftpaw said.

"Ill make out with you,Swiftpaw."Brightpaw said shyly.

"Thanks Brightpaw!"And so they made out behind a tree at the edge of camp.

"Me and Sandstorm have some _buisness _to take care of in the abandoned territory a little ways off so,uh,BYE!"So Fireheart ran off to take care of his _buisness _with Sandstorm.

"So it's only me ow,huh?OH WELL!"Graystripe took out a magic wand and said the magic words,"BUBBLY SHRIMP PUFF!"And then cupcakes and milk rained down from the clouds and all the cats got drunk and tore down a TwoLeg _Crest_ toothpaste company building with the machine guns a guy wearing a black coat sold Graystripe in a dark alley behind Wal-Mart.

* * *

**Meanwhile off in StarClan where not many cats where due to everyone being alive were having a party to celebrate the destruction of the toothpaste building...**

"YAHOOO!"Cried Blossomstar,the old leader of WindClan cried whom the author made up,"We're free of the toothpaste!"

"Ya know that was just one building,right?There are thousands more..."said the underenthusiastic Honeyclaw.

"WHAT?!"cried all of the cats!Everything was silent now except for the occasional 'JIMMY!GEET BACK HEER!'from some TwoLeg mother in the city below them.

"That's right.There is still more toothpaste out there..."said Honeyclaw,"But luckily you don't have to worry because...SUPER HONEYCLAW IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!!"Honeyclaw tore off her pelt to reveil another tan pelt with a red super suit above it with a blue cape on her back.With her hands on her little kitty hips she flew into the air and vanished in a puff of smoke to destroy the toothpaste.

"Well,"said Blossomstar,"LET'S PARTY!"

So they continued partying without Super Honeyclaw.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well,I hope you liked the first chapter!

Please update!


	2. Jets,Cheaters,and Gangstas

I thought I'd get this chapter done and start working on some other stuff at my house that needs to get done so.I can update and what-not.You all get the picture,right?I hope so.Anyways,ON WITh THE RANDOMNESS!

**Disclaimer:**Once again,I no onwey de Warriors.

* * *

"Fireheart!Fireheart!"Squirrelflight screamed to her father.(**A/N:I know Squirrelflight and Leafpool are born.Deal with it.)**

"What is it Squirrelflight?"Fireheart asked,taking a sip of his lemonade while laying back in his lawn chair and looking at herthrough his sunglasses,while reading an issue of _Warriors Weekly._

"IT'S GRAYSTRIPE!HE'S DEAD!LEAFPOOL SAYS SO!!!"Squirrelflight cried.

"Squirrelflight you know you shouldnt trust your sister.She's insane...",He continued reading his newspaper.

"BUT I SAW!SHE SAYS HE HAS A.D.D. AND HE DIED!"

"Squirrelflight,A.D.D. is a disease where you can't control being hyper."

"BUT I SAW HIS BODY!"

"Ugh,Let me see.."Fireheart got up and walked over to the medicine-cat's den where Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt were snuggledclose together in a heavy slumber outside of the den,"Leafpool,let me see Graystripe."

"COME LOOK!"Squirrelflight shouted.

Fireheart walked into the den and saw the body of Graystripe on a pile of leaves.The first thing Fireheart noticed about his friendwas a huge bump on his head.

"Looks to me like he tried to climb on top of the Satue of Liberty,fell off,landed on top of a high-speed private jet owned by BritneySpears,climbed in through a window,stole 2.5 million dollars,sky-dived out the window,landed in a crouching position,ran to Dollar-Genral and bought all the paddle ball toys he could find,and then gave them all to charity,got an award from some mayor,got a lift in a hovercar to the Thunder Path next to ThunderClan territory,and then hit his head on a tree while staring at Silverstream,finally resulting in the bump,"stated Fireheart with a thoughtful exspression on his face.

Suddenly Graystripe's eyes popped open,the bump disappeared,and his head shot straight up,"HOW'D YA KNOW?"He asked.

"Lucky guess,"Fireheart shrugged.

"I'M THE MEDICINE-CAT!I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"Leafpool screamed.Fireheart,Squirrelflight and Graystripe hid in the corner of the den once they saw how crazy Leafpool looked.

Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt ran in with little nurse outfits on and gave Leafpool a shot whitch made her pass out and then carried her off to that place where crazy people(or cats in this case)go.

"Did Leafpool have one of her _episodes _again?"Brambleclaw asked as the three remaining cats walked out of the medicine-cat's den.

"OH,BRAMBEY!"Squirrelflight cooed,"I WAS SOOO SCARED!"

"I know Sorreltail."

"I'M NOT SORRELTAIL!OH,BRAMBEY,HOW COULD YOU?!"Squirrelflight cried and ran off.

"Well,Sorreltail's hawt..."Brambleclaw pouted and went to look for Squirrelflight.

"Was he just talking about my she-cat?"Brackenfur asked,coming up to the two confused toms.

"Yep,he was."Fireheart replied while Graystripe just stared at the place where Brambleclaw had just been.

"Oh well."Brackenfur walked off.

"YO!WAZ UP DAWGS?"Bluestar asked.She was wearing a yellow and green jersey with a matching hat turned sideways on her head.

"Bluestar please-"Fireheart stammered.

"YOU DISSIN' ME BOY?YOU DISSIN'?"

"N-No Bluestar-"

"YOU DISSIN'!I KNEW IT!BOY,YOU GONNA PAY FO DAT!"

"AHH!"Screamed Fireheart and he ran all the way to Florida where he rented a beach-side hotel in Miami but Bluestar found him and forced him to be in her gang.

"Hmmm..."Was the only word Graystripe said.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Well,hope you liked this chappie!PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Da Gangsta Chase

Hi People!I'm So thankful that some people reviewed.I'm really sorry for the spelling errors in both chapters it's just that my little bro keeps hittin' the keyboard and messin' things up.I really hope that this chapter amuses all of you because it's about how Bluestar caught Firestar and forced him into her gang.

There are parts about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight too.

**Disclaimer:**I.DO.NOT.OWN.WARRIORS.

------

_I've got to get away!_,Thought Fireheart as he ran down a TwoLeg highway_,Bluestar'll GANG me!_

"You will be in my gang,boy!",shouted Bluestar,who wasn't far behind him"YOU WILL BE MY HOMEDAWG!"

"NEVER!",Fireheart shouted back.

Fireheart kept running until he came across the same jet owned by Britney Spears that Graystripe had._That's it!I'll scare Bluestar away with Britney's singing!But wait,HOW WILL I GET HER TO SING?,_Fireheart gave up with Britney Spears and ran around the jet.All of a sudden he heard the awful sound of Lionheart,Redtail,Oakheart,and Stonefur singing _If You're Happy and You Know It_.They were all standing on a big stage with TwoLegs all around the front of it.Above the four singing cats was a banner that said The Happy Cat Band.Fireheart got in the crowd of TwoLegs and cheered.Next,they sang_ The Kill _By 30 Seconds to Mars,Stonefur on drums,Oakheart on guitar,Redtail on bass,and Lionheart singing.

"WHOOO!",cried Fireheart,"OH,Lionheart you are just SOOOO dreamy!"

Lionheart randomly blew a kiss to Fireheart and winked.

"OHHHH!HE WINKED AT MEEE!"Fireheart said.

Eventually after 26 rounds of _Row Row Row Your Boat_ the concert was over and the TwoLegs cleared away so Bluestar could finally see Fireheart.Once he noticed Bluestar watching him,he started to run down an old dirt Thunder Path that was coincidentally located to the right of the stage where  
The Happy Cat Band was sleeping on stage.

* * *

**Meanwhile Brambleclaw looked hopelessly for Squirrelflight...**

"Squirrelflight?!"Brambleclaw called,"Where are you?"

"Over here,Brambey!"She cooed back.

"Where?I can't see you!"

"EXACTLY!"Squirrelflight pounced out from behind a bush and attacked him.

"HOW!DARE!YOU?!"She said as she landed on top of him and said between scratches as she clawed his face.

"It was an accident!I swear to StarClan!"

"Oh it was now?PROVE IT!"Squirrelflight stopped clawing his face and stepped off of Brambleclaw  
waiting for a response from him.

"Uh,well,when that happened it came out Sorreltail because,uh,I was,uh,thinking of how much better you are than her!"he lied.

"REALLY!?OH,I LOVE YOU,BRAMBEY!I'M SORRY I EVER DOUBTED YOU!"she hugged Brambleclaw **very,very** tight.

"Yes,really."He smirked while she couldn't see and whispered,"I still got it.Heh,heh,heh!"

* * *

**Back with Bluestar's gangsta chase...**

"I.Will.Get.Away!"Fireheart said between pants.He had been running on the stupid dirt Thunder Path for 2 weeks and Bluestar was **still **on his tail.

"You can jus' try,Boy!You ain't neva gon' maki it back ta camp wit' out bein' in my gang!"Bluestar yelled in reply.

"Don't you get tired?"Fireheart asked.

"Us gangstas neva get tiyad,"

Fireheart pondered that for a quick moment._Hmmm.Never get tired?Maybe that gangsta life wouldn't be so bad..._

Eventually they came to Miami,Florida where Fireheart came to a beach-side hotel and ran inside when Bluestar wasn't looking.

Fireheart rang the little bell at the front desk and waited for someone to come.

"Yes,sir?What can I help you with?"asked the desk guy.

"I'd like a first class room with a view."Fireheart replied handing the desk guy a wad of cash.

"YES SIR!Right away!"He said putting the money in his pocket.

"Get this ma-,uh,_cat_ a room ASAP."he said do a guy wearing a dorky cap and uniform.

"Yes."replied the dork-man through his teeth.

The dork-man lead Fireheart to a fantastic room that looked like any other Miami beach-side hotel.

"Thank you."Fireheart said,also handing the dork-man a wad of cash.

"YOUR WELCOME,SIR!"The man's mood was obviously brightened.

Fireheart found a champagne bottle and glass and poured himself a bit.Laying back in a huge leather chair while wearing a red robe,he drank his champagne.

All was peaceful until he heard the yell of an obviously angry she-cat yelling,"WHERE'S DA CAT?"And then footspets up the stairs,down the hall,then...

BAM!There was Bluestar staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"You.In.My.Gang.NOW!"She screamed.

"Fine!I give up!I'll be in your gang!"Fireheart had admitted defeat to Bluestar.

"Good,boy.Now...We relax and chill by da beach!"

And so they did.They chilled until de were ICE-COLD!

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

Well,Fireheart joined Bluestar's gang!I hoped you enjoyed this chapter so please review! 


	4. HimalickaOwensky and Other Crazies

**Sorry for the wait.I've been having problems at home.Well,I thought about it and I decided to do a chapter on Super Honeyclaw destroying the toothpaste,Graystripe randomly talking to a bush that actually talks back,and Leafpool escaping from the crazy person/cat  
prison and then robbing a store.I hope ya enjoy it!-bows-**

**Disclaimer:**I Do Not Own Warriors.

* * *

**Super Honeyclaw**

Super Honeyclaw magically appeared in a bubble directly over a _huge_ toothpaste factory and with one giant blast from her honey wand it was just a pile of slimey,green goop.

Super Honeyclaw grinned at her accomplishment,"That's one down,999 more to go.Well,UP,UP,AND AWAY!"So he flew up into the sky and once more vanished in a puff of smoke.

:Pause:

**Super Honeyclaw:**Wait,how come I'm the only cat seeking out to destroy toothpaste in a somewhat Super Man like outfit?

**Me:**'Cause I said so.And it makes you look so coot!-babbles baby talk to Super Honeyclaw-

**Super Honeyclaw:**-blushes-Well,if everyone else thinks I look cute too then I'll keep wearin' it.

**Me:**Hear that folks?If you don't review and say you like it,I'll take away his coot wittle outfit!SO REVIEW PLEASE!

**Super Honeyclaw:**Yah,review or else I'll change back into my regular pelt.

**Me:**Anyways,review and yadda yadda yadda,back to the story!

:UnPause:

Super Honeyclaw appeared over The Country of Toothpaste Factories.He knew it was the biggest toothpaste factory in the entire universe and if he destroyed it,the rest of the toothpaste and their factories and buildings,would disappear too!

"Look at all of those Two Legs and cats and other random things brushing their teeth!I can't stand it!I have to do something.But what?If I zap it all away,the Two Legs,cats,and other random  
things will also be turned into goop,"As Super Honeyclaw tried to think of a way to get rid of the toothpaste he failed to notice a giant ghost cat that was white with black spots like a Dalmatian destroy all of the toothpaste with lasers coming out of its eyes and then it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

When Super Honeyclaw looked back at the country-place all of the creatures that were once brushing their teeth,were now partying around the remains of what used to be toothpaste.It didn't take him anytime to think he had saved the world from the toothpaste so he grinned a large goofy grin na d said,"I saved the world!Time fore bacon!"So he poofed away went to go to the diner called Cake 'n Bacon.

**THE END OF SUPER HONEYCLAW'S ADVENTURES CAME ALL TOO SOON BECAUSE HE CHOKED ON A STRIP OF BACON AND WAS SENT BACK TO STARCLAN BECAUSE IT KILLED HIM AGAIN. **

**Back in StarClan……..**

"So,"said Blossomstar,"you died _again _by eating bacon?"

"Yep,"Replied regular ole' Honeyclaw who was watching a baseball game between the Red Sox and the Yankees on the 'StarClan Only' high definition wide-screen plasma tv.

"Oh,you gotta stop goin' to that Cake 'n Bacon place."

"I should know better by now,"Honeyclaw said,"but I just can't resist the bacony goodness."

"It's ok,Honeyclaw.We all love bacon."Blossomstar lowered her head and so did Honeyclaw in a moment of silence but that was ruined as they heard the announcer on tv say,"And the Sox win!The crowd is goin' wild!"

"BOOYA!"shouted Honeyclaw while throwin' his fists in the air.

And so they celebrated by killing Old Macdonald's chickens.

* * *

**Graystripe's Bush**

One day,Graystripe was hunting in the woods when he saw a beautiful bush.

"Hello bush,"Graystripe said to it,"What is your name?"

"My name is GO AWAY YOU JACK ASS!"the bush replied.

"That's a weird name.I'll just call you Himalicka-Owensky.By the way,I'm Graystripe."

"GO AWAY!"

"You're kinda grumpy aren't you Himalicka-Owensky?"

"My name is not Himalicka-Owensky!GO Ah-FRICKIN' WAY!"

"I love you, Himalicka-Owensky!I'm gonna show you to the rest of the Clan!"So Graystripe dug up Himalicka-Owensky and put him in a plant pot and carried him all the way to the ThunderClan  
camp.

"Hey everyone!,"Graystripe shouted once he arrived there,"Look what I found!"

Only Firestar,Darkstripe,Sandstorm,and Longtail actually cared and came out to look at what Graystripe had found.They all gathered around him and his bush and sat down.

"You found a bush?"said Darkstripe,"That is the most retarded thing I've _ever _seen,"But then he got his arm blown off as Graystripe shot it with a machine gun.

"Don't you dare say something like that about Himalicka-Owensky again,"Graystripe growled.

"Did you guys see that?"he asked the others who were just staring at Darkstripe,"HE JUST BLEW OFF MY FRICKIN' ARM!"So he ran off and cried like a baby.

:Pause:

**Darkstripe:**Why did _my _arm have to get blown off?

**Graystripe:**You're the one who said Himalicka-Owensky was retarded!

**Me:**Well Graystripe,It kinda is.

**Graystripe:**It doesn't matter!You didn't have to say it out loud.

**Himalicka-Owensky:**I really just want to leave all you damn ass holes.So,I am.-car jacks a squirrel and drives off-

**Darkstripe:**Well,that solved a lot of problems.

**Me:**Yah,it did.

**Graystripe:**NOOOO! Himalicka-Owensky,don't go!-chases after Himalicka-Owensky-

**Darkstripe:**_That_ solved even _more_ problems.

**Me:**Yep.

**Darkstripe:**Does this mean that this section of the chapter is over?

**Me:**Guess so.Oh well…..

**THE END  
**

* * *

**Leafpool's Escape**

Leafpool angrily paced around her prison cell as she waited for her dinner to arrive.It was the third month she'd been locked away and she had been planning her escape for a long time.

When her dinner finally arrived she took the little plastic knife off of the tray and sharped it on the strong cement wall.When it was sharp enough,she carefully cut the metal bars that were enclosing her only room window until they were thin enough to break.

Once they were thin,she pushed hard against them and with a small 'SNAP!' they broke and fell out the window and onto the ground outside.

Leafpool hopped up and through the window and landed on the soft grass below the window of her room.

"FINALLY!"she shouted,"Freedom!"

She ran toward the high way and started walking down the sidewalk.She saw a teenager riding a mo-ped(scooter-like thing) down the street so she ran up to him,knocked him off,and got on herself and drove off.

Leafpool drove for about 24 hours and finally came to a stop at a Stop 'n Shop gas station.

"Dang,no cash,"she said,"But,then again,who said I needed cash to get something at this little ole store?"Leafpool chuckled to herself and parked her mo-ped in the parking lot and walked into the store.

An old man with a little white mustache was at the counter,"May I help you,little kitty-cat?"he asked.

"Put your hands in the air!"Leafpool sais,"This is a stick up!" The old man put his hands in the air and Leafpool put a pistol to his head as she dug through the cash register.She took all of the money and a Hershey bar.

Leafpool left happily and then drove off on her mo-ped that wasn't really hers.

**THE END**

-----

**Me:**Well,I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cussin' bush named Himalicka-Owensky.

**Super Honeyclaw:**Remember to review saying your opinion on this chapter and on if you like super suit or not.

**Me:**Yah,what he said.HE IS SOOO COOT!-strangles Super Honeyclaw in an overly big bear hug-

**Super Honeyclaw:**Help…..Me…..

**Me:**Fa real peeps,review.


	5. Graystripe's Visit With Silverstream

I know the last chapter was a little bit,uh,_different _from the others but that was just for fun.This chapter gets a bit more serious.I can't tell you how or else you won't read so,uh,yeah.Please review telling me how you liked how the 4th chapter was made.Ya know,the little sections of different stories.This chapter doesn't have that but it's just as good.Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I Do Not Own Warriors

-----

"Somewhere,deep within the forest,a new evil emerges from the dark,murky waters of a swamp.The evil is unknown across the land,but it will soon become the most famous thing anywhere that's somewhere because...HE JUST GOT A NEW HONDA!"Fireheart was sitting in his directors chair,advertising Hondas for the Two Legs.And poor Graystripe was stuck being the swamp monster from the dark,murky waters of the swamp.

As Fireheart said those words,Graystripe,in a swamp monster costume,drove out of the fake swamp that was the scene,in a new Honda.

"And...Cut!Great job cats,first scene and it was a hit!"Fireheart shouted to the camera crew and Graystripe.The camera crew was made up of Longtail,Brambleclaw,Brackenfur,and Onewhisker.

"Hey Fireheart,"Graystripe called to Fireheart while getting out of the Honda,taking off the costume,and walking over to him,"Why's Onewhisker here?"

"Shortage of cats.He was the only on we could find to fill in for Darkstripe."

"Oh.Why _him _though?"

"He was the only one willing to work for minimum wage."

"Oh.He's weird."

"Yes,I know."

"I've got a date with Silverstream.Bye."

"See ya,"Fireheart walked off to eat donuts and celebrate the successful Honda commercial with the other cats who helped with the project except Onewhisker because of his minimum wageness.

Graystripe sighed and walked out of the studio.He walkde over to his red,convertible Porsche and got in.He adjusted the mirror,started the engine,and drove off to River Town to visit his girlfriend,Silverstream.

-----

**4 Hours Later...**

"I'm sorry,baby.I think I turned right instead of left at the Thunder City,cause I'm at the Shadow Ville city limits.Yeah,I'll try to keep going on through and turn left at Wind Vegas and make my way down south to River Town.Will that work,or will I have to take a right at the Loner Suburbs?No?Okay,see ya soon,hugs and kisses,bye,"

Graystripe hung up his cell-phone and sighed.That had been Silverstream and she was mad.

He had started off to her house at sunhigh and had gotten lost,so now it was moonhigh.As he passed the Moon Stone of Liberty,he couldn't help but wonder how this had happened.

As he was passing through Shadow Ville he saw the small houses where the cats lived and grew their crack,"It's so beautiful,"Graystripe said and continued driving,"I want to stop and see Nightstar,but Silverstream's mad enough as it is.I better not..."

He eventually came out of Shadow Ville and was passing by Wind Vegas.As he was driving he saw Onewhisker drive by in his Ferrari.Graystripe honked once and Onewhisker honked back.They were good buddies,only everyone knew by now Onewhisker was gay.He had been in the Clans since Fireheart had joined and hadn't even had a single she-cat he liked.

As Graystripe entered the River Town city limits,he began looking for Silverstream's house.He soon found it,for it stood out like poo in a garden of roses,meaning it was hideous and the others were purtyful.

Graystripe reached into the backseat of his Porsche and took out a boquet of silver fishes that he had caught himself.He parked his car on the curb and got out.He walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

"Come in,Pookerz,"answered the voice of Silverstream.

"Ok,Lollipop,"Graystripe answered back.He opened the door and stepped in,"I brought you a present."

"Thank you,Pookerz,"she walked up to him wearing some,uh,_very _suggestive clothing and took the fishy boquet.

Graystripe's jaw dropped and he started babbling like and idiot.

"What is it,hun?"she asked,leaning over to him.

"Y-You look s-s-sexy!"he said and gazed in awe at her.

"Why don't we discuss this in the bedroom,shall we?"she grabbed his hand,took him to the bedroom,and locked the door.

**Thus Feathertail and Stormfur were born!**

-----

**Me:**Yeah,the last part was somewhat,ahem,adultish,but good above all.Please review on what you think.I really need suggestions for the next chapter so that would be appreciated too.

**Fireheart:**Make a chat room chapter!

**Me:**There are already to many of those,Fireheart.

**Fireheart:** Please!They're funny!

**Me** Fine.Ok people.Thanks to Fireheart,we now have a chat room chapter comin' up,but that doesn't mean I don't still need ideas,cause I do!

**Fireheart:** YAY!CHAT ROOM CHAPPIE!

**Me:**Please review with your suggestions and blah,blah,blah.


	6. Wishy Washy Walrus Chat Room

Didn't get many reviews for the last chapter,ouch and burn,but hopefully this one will be a tad bit more popular.And thanks to one of my lovely reviewers there will be no more making out cat scenes.Oh,and I'd love to thank my reviewer,Dragonpelt, for sticking through all the chapters with!Arigato,Dragonpelt.And I also thank,Flamepelt's Wrath,for the reviews.And thank you to all my other reviewers too!Your all so nice to me.XD

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the clothes on my body and the 30 Seconds to Mars CD in my room.

* * *

_**Chat Room Name:**__Wishy Washy Walrus  
**Creator:**__Gray-Gray  
**Co-Owner:**__Fire in my Heart  
**Banished Users:**__One Arm_,_Blue Da Gansta Star,Tawny of the Pelt,Clawing of the Face  
**Hacker System:**__Off/On_

_**Chat Log Starting Now...**_

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Gray-Gray:**Who else is on?

**Fire in my Heart:**Me and I think Sorreltail and Brambleclaw.

**The Shadowed Pelt of Horror:**I'm on.

**Gray-Gray:**Who are you?

**Fire in my Heart:**I think it's one of the kits.

**Gray-Gray:**Okay,kit,who are you?

**The Shadowed Pelt of Horror:**Ugh.It's me,Onewhisker!I was trying to sound powerful.

**Fire in my Heart:**Yeah,not so much.

**Gray-Gray Has Switched To Offline Temporarily...**

**Fire in my Heart:**-sigh-Whatever Onewhis-I mean,The Shadowed Pelt of Horror.

**The Shadowed Pelt of Horror:**Shut up!

**Gray-Gray Has Logged Back In...**

**Gray-Gray:**I'm _really _tired guys.

**Fire in my Heart:**Another night at Silverstream's?

**Gray-Gray:**Yup.

**Fire in my Heart:**Thought so.

**The Shadowed Pelt of Horror Has Logged Out...**

**Streams of Silver Has Logged In...**

**Streams of Silver:**Graystripe,you left one of your cat toys over at my house after you came over for our special night yesterday.

**Gray-Gray:**Uh,thanks,hunny.

**Fire in my Heart:**Oooooh Graystripe!What kind of _cat toy _exactly did you leave?

**Streams of Silver:**The one shaped like a mouse.

**Fire in my Heart:**Oh,oops.

**Streams of Silver:**You also left that-

**Gray-Gray Has Logged Out...**

**Streams of Silver Has Logged Out...**

**Squirrels That Fly Has Logged In...**

**Squirrels That Fly:**yo,dad,watz up wit u?

**Fire in my Heart:**Just a little depressed,that's all.

**Squirrels That Fly:**wat abt?

**Fire in my Heart:**Bluestar kicked me out of her gang because I didn't talk gangster enough.

**Squirrels That Fly:**hrsh,she totly msd u up.

**Fire in my Heart:**You're telling me.Will you email Leafpool for me?

**Squirrels That Fly:**no prblm,dad.wat do i tll her?

**Fire in my Heart:**Tell her that she needs to meet me in the alley behind the Two Leg bank at sunhigh.

**Squirrels That Fly:**kk,ttyl.

**Fire in my Heart:**Bye.

**Squirrels That Fly Has Logged Out...**

**Fire in my Heart Has Logged Out...**

-----

Well,I hope you enjoyed this chapter!I did your request,Dragonpelt.Silverstream embarrassed Graystripe.I'm not sure if I should do a sequal to this.Review telling me I should if I,well,should!.A cyber cookie goes to whoever can figure out who One Arm is and another to whoever knew what Squirrelflight was saying.


	7. Wishy Washy Walrus Chat Room Part 2

Thanks for the reviews people!I will include you in this chapter Dragonpelt.If you peoples think I should do a third of this Chat Room thing just review saying so!Oh,and by the way Onearm was Darkstripe.Rememer in the chapter with Himalicka-Owensky?He got his arm blown off by Graystipe.Anyways,Hope you enjoy this chapter!Oh,and Dragonpelt here is your cookie!-hands cookie-

**Disclaimer:**I have my own cats to deal with,I wouldn't be able to keep up with as many cats are in Warriors!

* * *

_**Chat Room Name:**_Wishy Washy Walrus_**  
Creator:**_Gray-Gray  
_**Co-Owner:**__Fire in my Heart  
**Banished Users:**__One Arm,Blue Da Gansta Star,Tawny of the Pelt,Clawing of the Face  
**Hacker System:**__Off__/(On)_

_**Chat Log Starting Now...**_

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Squirrels That Fly:**who els iz on?

**A Leaf In My Pool:**Me.If the cops ask,I'M NOT HERE.

**Squirrels That Fly:**no prblm.so,watz up?

**A Leaf In My Pool:**Nothing.There's some crazy new girl that's gonna get on later.

**Squirrels That Fly:**th autr?

**A Leaf In My Pool:**Yeah,her and her friend.

**Squirrels That Fly:**Wen?

**A Leaf In My Pool:**Soon.About 5 minutes.

**Squirrels That Fly:**Swet.Who els iz gttn on?

**A Leaf In My Pool:**Uh,Not sure.

**Officer With A Badge:**Leafpool,we have your location!Turn yourself in!

**A Leaf In My Pool:**NEVER!!!

**A Leaf In My Pool Has Logged Out...**

**Officer With A Badge:**Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way.

**Officer With A Badge Has Logged Out...**

**Squirrels That Fly:**o.O wat hppend?

**A Small Stream Has Logged In...**

**Pelt of a Dragon Has Logged In...**

**A Small Stream:**told ya i'd hack it so we could get in and talk to the cats!

**Pelt of a Dragon:**guess you were right.look,squirrelflight's on!

**A Small Stream:**Cool she is!

**Squirrels That Fly:**im gussn u 2 ar the 2lgs?

**A Small Stream:**hahahaha!CHEESE!

**Pelt of a Dragon:**yep!oh,and Smallstream?

**A Small Stream:**yepperz?

**Pelt of a Dragon:**ice cream iz WAY better than cheese!

**Squirrels That Fly:**dde,shz rght.

**A Small Stream:**not just any cheese,CHEDDAR CHEESE!

**Squirrels That Fly:**-gsp-

**Pelt of a Dragon:**-gasp-take that back!you know not to use cheddar cheese in a situation such as this!

**A Small Stream:**and you know not to use big words that i can't understand!

**Pelt of a Dragon:**i'll use all the big words i want!and if you don't like it you can just LOG OUT!

**A Small Stream:**ok.

**A Small Stream Has Logged Out...**

**Pelt of a Dragon:**awkward...

**Squirrels That Fly:**yep,wnna go gt a smothe?

**Pelt of a Dragon:**hmm,sounds good.

**Pelt of a Dragon Has Logged Out...**

**Squirrels That Fly Has Logged Out...**

**A Shadow In My Heart Has Logged In...**

**A Shadow In My Heart:**why does everyone leave when i get here?!argh.i swear i'll choke Smallstream.

**A Small Stream Has Logged In...**

**A Small Stream:**you'll do WHAT now?

**A Shadow In My Heart:**-gulp-nothin...

**A Small Stream:**i thought so.

**Gray-Gray Has Logged In...**

**Gray-Gray:**I'm glad Silverstream through that toy away.She really shouldn't have kept it after we used it like that.

**A Small Stream:**-gasp-GRAYSTRIPE!OH OUR GOD,I LOVE YOU!!

**A Shadow In My Heart:**pay no attention to her Graystripe.she's mental.

**Gray-Gray:**x.x;; I've noticed.

**A Small Stream:**-runs around in circles screaming at the top of her lungs-GRAAAAAAYSTRIIIPE!

**A Shadow In My Heart:**-tsk tsk-i thought her mom had taken her to that mental hospital.

**Gray-Gray:**Doesn't seem like it...

**A Small Stream:**-is passed out-...

**A Shadow In My Heart:**about time.

**Gray-Gray:**Sure is.Wanna go hunting with me and Brambleclaw?

**A Shadow In My Heart:**-phht-not Brambleclaw.in the New Prophecy Series it was all about HIM.it hardly focused around you!and you were missing!

**Gray-Gray:**-gasp-You're right!And when I came back he still got to be deputy!I had to take care of MILLIE.I hate her!I love Silverstream forever and always!

**Random Crowd:**_Awwww!_

**A Shadow In My Heart:**so cute Graystripe!you even earned an 'Awww' from the crowd!

**Gray-Gray:**There's a crowd?

**A Shadow In My Heart:**yep.

**Gray-Gray:**Watching us?

**A Shadow In My Heart:**yep,pretty much.Dragonpelt is controlling the little button that tells them what to do.

**A Small Stream Has Logged Out...**

_PING!You've Both Got Mail From Smallstream!_

**A Shadow In My Heart & Gray-Gray:**Gah,OPEN.

_From Smallstream,  
Sorry I logged out guys.I had to go to some kind of special hospital.Well,KEEP CHILLIN!  
P.S.I LOVE YOU GRAYSTRIIIIIIPE!_

**A Shadow In My Heart:**glad she's gone.

**Gray-Gray:**Yah,tell me about it.Anyways,wanna go hunting with me and SANDSTORM instead?

**A Shadow In My Heart:**-gasp-she's,like,my favorite character!of course i'll go!

**Gray-Gray:**Ok.See ya tomorrow by the Thunder Path!

**Gray-Gray Has Logged Out...**

**A Shadow In My Heart Has Logged Out...**

* * *

That was fun to write!Thanks to Dragonpelt,if you wanna be in the story tell me in a review andI'll try my best to fit ya in there!By the way,if you were confused about Shadowheart,she's like my bestestest friend.Please review with your opinions and suggestions and whatnot!Oh and tell me if I should make a third chat room chappie!


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note:I'm terribly sorry,but due to lack of readers and reviews this story may not continue.If I don't get more reviews soon I will add a final farewell chapter and then mark it up as complete.And thanks to those of you who actually read **_**and**_** reviewed,I really appreciate it.So,please review more and the story will continue.If you don't like my ideas or the way the story is going,just tell me in a review and I'll make it to your interests.You can request for a chappie too.It doesn't matter,just review and the story will go on!**

** -Keisha **


	9. Wishy Washy Walrus Chat Room Part 3

-gets big anime eyes-I love you guys so much!I didn't realize I had so many fans!Because of all your reviews,I shall continue the story!But I still need ideas.My brain just went kerplunk on the ideas scale.Anyway,hope you enjoy this randomly suggested chapter of 2 by my reviewers.

**Disclaimer:**Once again,I have my own cat problems.

* * *

_**Chat Room Name:**__Wishy Washy Walrus  
**Creator:**__Gray-Gray  
**Co-Owner:**__Fire in my Heart  
**Banished Users:**__One Arm,Blue Da Gansta Star,Tawny of the Pelt,Clawing of the Face  
**Hacker System:**__(Off)/On_

_**Chat Log Starting Now...**_

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Gray-Gray:**Ello?Anyone on?

**Love of the Dove:**Me.You probably don't know me though.

**Gray-Gray:**Dang right.Who are you?

**Love of the Dove:**Dove,in BloodClan.

**Gray-Gray:**Oh.Can I add you to my friends list?You seem cool.

**Love of the Dove:**Sure.I'll add you too.

**Gray-Gray:**Sweet.GUESS WHAT!!!

**Love of the Dove:**O.O Uh,what?

**Gray-Gray:**I JUST GOT THE NEW WARRIORS BOOKS!_THE SIGHT _AND A LITTLE TRAINING GUIDE!WOOOOO!

**Love of the Dove:**The Sight-cool.Training guide-not cool.You're already trained.Remember?

**Gray-Gray:**Oh yeah...Well,That was a waste of $16.

**Love of the Dove:**Soooo.

**Gray-Gray:**Soooo.

**WOOPDEREITIZ Has Logged In...**

**Love of the Dove:**Do we know you?

**Gray-Gray:**o.o;;

**WOOPDEREITIZ:**Huh.What room is this?

**Love of the Dove:**Wishy Washy Walrus Warriors Chat Room.

**WOOPDEREITIZ:**Oh.Oops.My bad.

**WOOPDEREITIZ Has Logged Out...**

**Gray-Gray:**That was fairly awkward.

**Love of the Dove:**I agree.Who was that anyways?

**Gray-Gray:**Noooo idea.

**Himalicka-Owensky Has Logged In...**

**Gray-Gray:**-squeals like a girl-HIMALICKA-OWENSKY!!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

**Himalicka-Owenksy:**Oh mother _bleep_ing crap.

**Himalicka-Owenksy Has Logged Out...**

**Gray-Gray:**Nooooo!H-O!

**Gray-Gray Has Logged Out...**

**Love of the Dove:**O.O

**The Tiny Cloud Has Logged In...**

**The Tiny Cloud:**Hey,has Cinderpelt logged in yet?I need to thank her.

**Love of the Dove:**No,she hasn't been on for a moon.Who are you?

**The Tiny Cloud:**I can't tell you.You might come to my camp and attack,so Blackstar said not to give out any personal information.

**Love of the Dove:**So you're in ShadowClan.I can't get you when I'm all the way in BloodClan.

**The Tiny Cloud:**B-BloodClan?You are very evil cats!!

**Love of the Dove:**-.-;; No.We're not.Now that our leader is Willow we are nice.

**The Tiny Cloud:**Are you sure?

**Love of the Dove:**-nod nod-Positive.

**The Tiny Cloud:**I still can't trust you though.Sorry...

**Love of the Dove:**It's ok.I've got to go,bye.

**Love of the Dove Has Logged Out...**

**Pelt of a Dragon Has Logged In...**

**Kyro Has Logged In...**

**Kyro:**hey!it's me!Smallstream!i changed my name!!

**Pelt of a Dragon:**yes,Kyro we know.

**The Tiny Cloud:**I'm gonna go now.

**The Tiny Cloud Has Logged Out...**

**ZOMGThere's Dust on my Pelt Has Logged In...**

**ZOMGThere's Dust on my Pelt:**I'm on and now I can see my little Onewhisker!

**One Has Logged In...**

**One:**Dusty!

**ZOMGThere's Dust on my Pelt:**Oney!

**ZOMGThere's Dust on my Pelt + One:**-holds each other tightly-

**ZOMGThere's Dust on my Pelt:**I love you so much.

**One:**I love you too.

**Pelt of a Dragon:**O.O WTF!?

**Kyro:**woah,cool.Gay cat love.

**ZOMGThere's Dust on my Pelt:**Come to my den,ok?Maybe we'll get some privacy there.

**One:**Okay,Luff.

**ZOMGThere's Dust on my Pelt Has Logged Out...**

**One Has Logged Out...**

**Kyro:**cool.

**Pelt of a Dragon:**I agree,cool.

**Polar North Has Logged In...**

**Pelt of a Dragon:**who are you?

**Polar North:**Frostfur!You stupid _bleep bleep!_

**Pelt of a Dragon:**o.o;;

**Kyro:**bad kitty!-sprays with water-

**Polar North:**You stupid son of a _bleeeep!_I'll kill you!!!

**Pelt of a Dragon:**you're gonna get kicked off the site with that kind of attitude.

**Polar North:**You can just make me _bleep_hole!

_ALERT!The User __**Polar North **__Has Engaged In A Fight And Is Now Being Excluded From The Site..._

**Polar North Has Logged Out...**

**Kyro:**i gotta go...

**Pelt of a Dragon:**me too...

**Kyro Has Logged Out...**

**Pelt of a Dragon Has Logged Out...**

* * *

I enjoyed writing that.I love you all my reviewers and I shall continue!Just please update more so I at least know you're reading,ok?Anyways,cyber cookies toall my readers!-gives everyone cyber cookies- 


End file.
